


District Bangtan : Beginning

by GrayMoonchild



Series: Underground Crisis [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, First it's RM and Lee Know, Fluff, Gen, Hate, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lastly Jungkook, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutants, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, The tags are in random order, Then J-Hope, Then Jin, Then V, Then comes Suga, They are 7 in the end, kpop, minus one, then jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMoonchild/pseuds/GrayMoonchild
Summary: RM is the only assassin of Big Hit that kills and destroys for justice. He is known by his destruction powers along with his cold gaze. Lonely is a word he knows too well. That all changes when he finds a boy at his door claiming to be his best friends brother, who turned out to have been killed by the government.Then they become 2.





	District Bangtan : Beginning

**_Bangtan Society_**

* * *

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

 

 

_2 years ago (year 2413)_

 

 

 

    RM had always been alone. When he was a kid he had been alone at the orphanage. When he was a teen he was alone at school. When at university he was ignored by others. At this point he only had his best friend Iwaizumi who he hadn't heard from in the last 2 months, along with his boss, who tried to help him if Namjoon would let him in.

 

    So to say that Namjoon was very surprised to hear his door bell ring at 02.00 AM would be a understatement.

 

   Namjoon got out of his bed to see who the hell it was. He putted his undestructible gloves on and went to open the door. There stood a boy who had a hood covering his head as it was raining outside. It seemed as if he had been there for a long time as he was drenched in water. 

 

   The boy raised his head making Namjoon almost gasp at the familiar cat like eyes and black ebony hair. The boy couldn't be older than 16.

 

    "Are you RM-ssi?" the young boy asked making the fearless assassin freeze.

 

    "Who are you?" the older asked with wondering eyes.

 

    "Lee Minho." the younger said. The name felt familiar to the older. As if he had heard it somewhere.

 

    "Why are you here? " the older tried this time, checking to see if he could get more certain answers this time.

 

    "My brother said if anything happened to him I should come and find you."

 

    "Where is your brother, than?" the assassin asked.

 

    "I don't know. Some men came and took him away. I think they killed him." the young boy said. Namjoon sighed and looked back at the boy. The boy was clearly shaken up by what he had seen, he thought that maybe he could ask his boss and help the poor kid but why would someone give his field name to a boy so young. 

 

    " Okay. I might be able to help you find your hyung. What is his name and When did they came to take your brother?"

 

    "He was taken a little over a month ago. He is Lee Iwaizumi." Namjoon froze. He grabbed and pulled the boy inside the house in less than a second and closed the door shut.

 

     He looked at the boy once again.

 

    So that was why the boy had seemed so similar. Even though the last time he had seen the boy was 3 years ago he couldn't believe in himself. He looked the boy over and realisation dawned on him after he saw a mask symbol on the boy's neck. His best friend was dead, leaving his brother behind for Namjoon to train him, just like he said he would if he died.

 

   That night Namjoon gave spare outfits to the younger that was too big for the kid and cooked for someone else than himself while the boy took a shower.

 

   He didn't leave the younger to sleep alone knowing too well that there were nightmares hunting for prays in the night. And the younger was a perfect pray. 

 

    They said nothing else that night and found peace within each other somehow.

 

 

_**End of EPILOGUE** _

 

 


End file.
